1. Technical Field
Embodiments of the present disclosure are directed to an organic light-emitting display device.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Organic light-emitting display devices have been increasingly viewed as next-generation display devices, and display images by using organic light-emitting diodes (OLEDs), which generate light through the recombination of electrons and holes. Organic light-emitting display devices have a fast response speed, high luminance, wide viewing angles and low power consumption.
More specifically, organic light-emitting display devices use driving transistors included in corresponding pixels to control the amount of current provided to the respective OLEDs, and each of OLED generates light with a luminance based on the amount of current provided thereto.
In addition, as the size of organic light-emitting display devices increases, the length of signal lines for transmitting signals to the pixels increases. As a result, the resistance of the signal lines and the number of parasitic components between the signal lines may also increase, which can delay the transmission of signals. Accordingly, the display quality of an organic light-emitting display device may deteriorate.